Typically, this genre of food is sold in glass jars. Such jars offer several advantages. For one, they form appropriate transport and presentation means, as they can be stacked in a stable manner and in such stacked condition offer a good view on the contents or a label that may be wrapped around the jar. Furthermore, the food can be sterilized directly in the jar. Also, the food can be made ready for consumption in the jar, for instance by heating the jar au-bain-marie or in a microwave, and can subsequently be served directly from the jar.
Notwithstanding these advantages, the known jars also exhibit some disadvantages. For instance, they are difficult to empty completely. Especially the edges near the bottom and around the opening may be hard to access. Also, the jars may be relatively heavy, thereby adding to transportation costs. In addition, if hazards occur during manufacture, residual glass material may contaminate the product thus causing a health risk for the consumer.